This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are many aspects to be taken into account when transferring content between devices especially if the devices are using different operating system, are of different makes, and so on. Incompatibility in software may be a reason to many of the problems. On the other hand, to transfer, users need to select data to be transferred, select a transport medium or mode and at the end entity, know which application to direct this data to. Moreover, there may be no intuitive mechanism for tying devices together either that belongs to the same user or multiple users where the tie up is due to some contextual relation.
The content to be transferred may be any kind of piece of data which can be represented in an electronic form. For example, the content may be a file containing audio information such as music, speech etc., a video clip, a picture captured by a camera and stored in a digital format, a text file, an email, an event stored in a calendar application, a presentation, etc.
The content transfer may take place e.g. between devices which are in proximity to each other. For example, a desire to transfer content may relate to devices in the same room, in a same building, or in a same event. For example, a group of people in the same event may wish to exchange content with each other by using their devices. In some other situations, the desire to transfer content may relate to devices located further away, such as in different cities, in different countries or even in different continents.